It's War
|target = Angels of Death |location = Lost MC Clubhouse, Acter |fail = Wasted Busted Billy dies Brian dies Bikes destroyed Bikes abandoned |reward = $750 |unlocks = Action/Reaction |unlockedby = Angels in America |todo = Go with Billy. Take out the Angels of Death. Get on your bike. Go and meet Billy. Go with Billy. Take out the Angels of Death. Get on your bike. }} It's War is a mission in The Lost and Damned given to protagonist Johnny Klebitz by Billy Grey. This mission features a minor crossover with the mission No Love Lost from Grand Theft Auto IV. Description The mission begins with Billy Grey talking to Dave Grossman, a member who is also a lawyer for Goldberg, Ligner and Shyster. Billy casually offers Dave a bong spiked with mescaline, which intoxicates him. Johnny enters and speaks to Billy privately about the club's business and their relationship. During the conversation, Billy receives a text message informing him that some members of The Lost are attacked by the Angels of Death. The club's members follow Billy to the ambush sites and kill many waves of Angels of Death members. After fighting off the second wave, the members regroup and Billy explains that Jason Michaels has been killed by an Eastern European in Broker. Billy gives a brief speech commending Jason's character and the group raises a beer in Jason's memory before smashing the empty bottles on the ground. Billy vows revenge and reminds the group of their loyalty to the club, whilst mainly looking in Johnny's direction. The group split up and the mission is completed. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Go with Billy * Take out the Angels of Death * Get on your bike * Go with Billy * Take out the Angels of Death * Get on your bike Enemies * The Angels of Death Aftermath Weazel News (Radio) "Liberty City's police commissioner has expressed fears that the war between two rival biker gangs, the Angels of Death and The Lost has claimed another victim; The body of Jason Michaels, a member of the Alderney chapter of The Lost was found in Broker and police believe that he was victim of a gang hit." Liberty Tree Newspaper "A gas, leather, and crystal meth-fueled war is raging on the streets of Liberty City. It isn't nations fighting but rival motorcycle gangs battling for control of the streets. Men have died in this war, like The Lost biker Jason Michaels who was killed in Broker recently. How long is it going to be before innocent civilians are killed as well? Mainly thanks to the Angels of Death and their public relations efforts, biker gangs have taken on a much more friendly image in recent years. They appear in family-friendly movies and are romanticized in video games and TV shows. They are thought to stand for a noble rebellion against the norms of society. Be warned, this image is just a smokescreen used to cover up their real criminal agenda - sleeping with your wife and selling meth to your kids." Video Walkthrough Trivia *If Johnny abandons his bike, Billy will give him a ride back to the clubhouse, and he will fail the mission. If either Billy's or Brian's bike is destroyed, they will ride back to the clubhouse on the back of Johnny's bike, and the mission will also fail. *News reports of the mission "Roman's Sorrow" will appear on the internet after this mission. This is to move the story along faster as Niko begins working in Bohan after this mission, bringing TLAD's storyline in line with GTA IV's storyline. *Sometimes, when Billy shouts an order to the brothers, Johnny may sarcastically mutter "Yes Sir" under his breath. *This mission is similar to the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas mission Grove 4 Life as Carl and Johnny both have to kill their rival gangs (the Ballas and the Angels of Death respectively) in two different areas (although Carl can take over all four areas of his war zone optionally). *During the final cutscene Billy will only mention Jason's death, even though this is possible to kill more bikers during the mission No Love Lost in GTA IV. This can suggest that only Jason's death is canonical. Navigation }} de:It's War es:It's War pl:It's War ru:It's War Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned Category:The Lost and Damned Category:Missions